


By the Grace

by Twin_Kitten



Series: Reylo Monster Week 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angels, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Monster Week, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Kylo is a warrior angel who falls in love with Rey, a reaper angel.





	By the Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I love getting comments, and i'm trying to reply when I can, but monster week posting schedule combined with work and family, is super busy. Love you guys!

The first time the dark angel saw her, she was surrounded by dead bodies. She was probably ankle deep in blood, hands running red as she reaped the souls of those his battalion had slain, but he had never seen anything so beautiful.

 

As a rule all angels were attractive, otherworldly in their beauty. But he rarely noticed after his many millenia. Even with the prestige of being an angel of retribution and war, he was not an ideal for angels. Beautiful, but as Lucifer was, too beautiful, too big, too loud, too much. Even with his wings stained black and a scar cut across his face, he was too much for any but his battalion to spend more than a few moments with, and then only while they worked. When their job was done, he went alone to his cloud, invited to no other clouds, until he was called again.

 

She was… simple in comparison to other angels. Almost human but with the glow of heaven inside her. The others were all sharp angles, perfect skin no matter the color, and bright colors; hair black as night, or yellow as the sun, or red as flame. She was softer somehow. Smaller. Her edges were muted. Her skin was freckled and burnished. Her hair was a light brown, pulled back in a simple and functional style rather than the ornate braids or long flowing styles other angels favored.

 

She didn’t see him that day. He had been leaving the battlefield as the reapers arrived, sorting and sending the souls to where they belonged.

 

The second time he saw her, she had her nose in a book as she walked unnoticed through the crowds of heaven. It was nearly a decade later but for their kind the time was nothing. He had briefly followed, but had been called away before he could approach.

 

The third time, he purposely lingered after a slaughter. His battalion left him behind, shrugging as he shook his head and refused to leave. He waited and was rewarded. He watched as she cupped her hands over a soldier, pulling his essence from his body and sending it on it’s way. Moving quickly, he put himself in her path, so occupied by her task she didn’t notice him until she nearly bumped into him.

 

“Oh... “

 

“Hello.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first time she saw him, he stood in her way, dressed in the battle armor of a war angel with big black wings spread behind him, blocking the sun. She hadn’t been frightened. She should have been, but she had dealt with worse when she had been human. A big scarred angel didn’t frighten her. They spoke for a few moments, trading nothing of importance but their names. 

 

He was Kylo. She was Rey. As a relatively new angel, she had never heard of him and he seemed both surprised and pleased in learning that.

 

“May I walk with you?”

 

She nodded, and he followed along, silent but watchful as she worked.

 

The second time she saw him, he was lurking in the shadows of a gathering. The Archangels were making speeches about spreading the word and increasing ranks and other things she had no care or need to know. So she had wandered the edges of the meeting, as it could never be called a party.

 

He leaned against a wall, arms crossed over his chest, his wings folded back until only the second joints were visible over his shoulders, the feather tips near his calves. Dressed in human clothes as most of the angels did when not working, he seemed bored and at first did not notice her.

 

She leaned against the wall next to him, watching as his head tilted and recognition lightened his dark eyes. That night, they shared wine and spoke long into the evening. She touched his hand when she gave him her goodbye, and he froze, stiff and almost flinching with tension. His eyes turned soft when she asked him what was wrong, and only laid his hand on top of hers where her fingers brushed his knuckles. He gave her his own goodbye, and she could feel how his fingers lingered, as if trying to cling to hers before they went their separate ways.

 

He became a constant companion as she worked, staying long after his own job was done just to speak with her for a while. Just to walk with her. She began arriving early, reaping souls as he slay them, instead of waiting for her team.

 

They lost count of how many times they had seen one another, revolving and orbiting each other in predictable patterns. Other angels took notice. The dark one and the little reaper. Curiosity and gossip followed them. But there was no rule against them, and they continued without a care for the looks or whispers that followed.

 

Until she kissed his cheek one day, Kylo hadn’t thought she would share his interest. He had desired to have her from nearly the moment he saw her, but surely she would want none of him in that way. Until she did.

 

Feeling her lips leave his skin, his eyes finding her shy gaze, he saw the same ancient desire in her as burned in him. He had eons of patience, and only returned the kiss to her cheek, softly whispering an invitation to his cloud, before continuing to follow her as she finished her work. Her personal shadow.

 

That night, she lounged on part of his cloud as he leaned near and read to her. She loved to read, and told him how she enjoyed his voice, deep and heavy. He was happy to please her, even in this simple way. Her fingers stroked through his dark hair, weaving and playing with it, making him rumble with his own joy from her touch.

 

She leaned into him, and he found himself following her, until their breaths ghosted across each other’s lips. The book was forgotten as he rubbed his mouth over hers, both of them gasping and rushing back to each other for more.

 

When they were naked he tried to guide her over onto her belly. Despite her rolling back several times, he kept trying to place himself behind her, but she looked at him in confusion. “What are you doing?”

 

“I… so you won’t…” He swallowed, shame at having to say it, certain she wouldn’t want him face to face, frightened he had misread her and that she didn't want all of this and he had ruined it. “So you don’t have to see me.”

 

But she had laughed, high pitched and sweet as her hands cupped his face and guided his mouth back to hers. “I want to see you.”

 

Shivers wracked him, and he fell into her, his broad chest crushing her small frame to him as he hugged her tight. Kissing her for long moments, he finally pulled away to look down at her, his gaze intense. “I… I love you.”

 

She smiled softly, tucking dark hair behind his ear. “I know.”

 

He choked on a laugh, before pushing his body into hers and watching her face as they glided together. Made for each other. Humans thought angels couldn’t love, and after so many millions of years, most angels became bored of it. But this was the simplest and most animal form of prayer. This was giving thanks to god in primal worship.

 

Lying together afterwards, he sprawled on his stomach while Rey leaned over him, tracing the muscles of his back and petting his wings. Kissing his scars. Whispering her love.

 

They slept together from then on, usually with his dark wings wrapped around her, cocooning them close. Waking up wrapped together. Walking hand and hand. Trading kisses and whispered words of affection.

 

When one of the lower angels complained to Gabriel, he shrugged, meeting Michael’s eye with a smile. “What god has brought together, let no one tear asunder.”


End file.
